Coming Home Was a Mistake/Transcript
Previously On The Vampire Diaries :STEFAN: I really hoped that when we put Sybil down, it'd break whatever control she had over him, but she still has ahold of him. :SYBIL: Turn off your humanity, pledge your loyalty to me. :ENZO: If anyone can pull me back from the precipice, it's you. I know you can. :SYBIL: There are two of us and you've met my sister, Seline. :STEFAN: Seline is the other siren? :SYBIL: You're assuming that I'm gonna let you remember this when you wake up. :SELINE: Your intern, Georgie, she broke into the house. I mean, she's just a little weirdo, right? :ALARIC: Georgie. :GEORGIE: I'm here. Sorry. :ALARIC: Wait! :GEORGIE: Why did you make me do that? :SELINE: By the way, send Cade my regards. :STEFAN: If this disrupts your psychic ability, then why is Damon still your puppet? :SYBIL: I gave him a look at what awaits him, and even that was enough to make him flip his humanity switch. Damon believes in hell. :DAMON: I ripped into Tyler's throat last night. :MATT: Humanity or not, nobody would forgive you for that. Caroline's House (Alaric's Residence) -- Front Porch is driving back to Mystic Falls, Tyler's coffin in the back of his truck; he beings to call his friends to break the news. Caroline and Stefan are having breakfast in the Salvatore boarding house when Caroline's phone rings. At Enzo's safe house, Enzo is tied up on the floor and awaking from a vervain nap. Bonnie is sitting on the couch reading through her Grimoire when her phone rings. Alaric and the twins are having a small tea party in the living room when his phone beings to ring. Matt has arrived at the Salvatore Boarding house and Caroline takes a seat next to a disheartened and broken looking Matt. Tyler's coffin is in the corner of the room, Stefan looking down at Tyler's corpse pondering what Damon had done. is sitting on the front porch writing in his diary. :ALARIC: (voiceover) Dear Elena, I don't know where to start. :ALARIC: Hey! walks up :SELINE: Hey! :ALARIC: What are you doing here on your day off? :SELINE: Caroline told me you and your friends lost someone. :ALARIC: Yeah.. :SELINE: I'm happy to take the girls for the day, if you need me to. :ALARIC: I mean that... That'd be a huge help actually. Thank you. :SELINE: Were you close with him? :ALARIC: Yeah, he was one of us. He was family. :SELINE: I get it. I lost my family too. :ALARIC: Everyone? :SELINE: I have a sister, but we're sort of estranged. :ALARIC: Mhmm. Yeah, Tyler's parents died a few years ago. He was the only Lockwood left. Now it's just a whole legacy. He's gone. :SELINE: I'm sure whoever Tyler is, he's at peace and he knows he was loved. :ALARIC: I ah... I really need to head out. Are you sure you don't mind? :SELINE: Not at all! Go. I heard there's a carnival in town, I thought it might be nice to take the twins. :ALARIC: Yeah, they would love that. :LIZZIE: Seline! :SELINE: Hey you two! :JOSIE: Come play with us! :SELINE: Hi! :JOSIE and LIZZIE: Hi! :SELINE: Who can get their shoes on first? :LIZZIE: Me! :JOSIE and LIZZIE: Me! I can! Salvatore Boarding House -- Living Room :CAROLINE: It's not gonna bring him back. :STEFAN: Tyler deserved more than to be collateral damage in whatever game Sybil's playing with Damon. :CAROLINE: Yeah.I can't even remember our last conversation. We haven't talked in months. We've both been so busy. After everything we went through, I guess I just always assumed that he would be there. :STEFAN: I'm at a loss with Damon. I don't know what to do with him anymore. :CAROLINE: Maybe the best thing to do is just to mourn Tyler with your friends. We all owe him that. Enzo's Safe House :ENZO: Oh, don't mind me luv. Is something wrong? :BONNIE: I'm fine. :ENZO: Well, so Damon murders Tyler Lockwood in cold blood and you're fine with it. I don't mean to eavesdrop on your call, but that seems like a decidedly not fine situation, at least to me. But that grief that you're trying damn hard to hide is giving you this beautiful glow. Set me free, Bonnie. Set us both free. I'll take you on a proper date. Anywhere you'd like. Paris... You can fix everything that is broken inside of me. You can fix us. :BONNIE: Your wrists look a little raw. I'll help you out. :ENZO: Ah... Bonnie Bennett, you are my saving grace. vamp speeds to the door but finds the doorway has been magically sealed, keeping him from leaving. :ENZO: (shocked) You spelled the cabin? You've been keeping a secret from me. Are you a witch again? :BONNIE: I'm actually not. I still don't have my magic, but it doesn't mean that I can't use a magical object. This is a Dark Object on loan from the Armory. It's called a Flame of Imprisonment. :ENZO: Well, aren't you fancy? :BONNIE: It traps supernatural beings in the space where it burns. I can come and go because I'm the one who lit it. And I'm the ONLY one who can put it out. And I won't... unless you turn your humanity back on. :ENZO: Why are you suddenly taking this stand? :BONNIE: Because Tyler Lockwood is dead and I'm not gonna lose you too. The Armory's Holding Cell :ALARIC: What are you doing? :SYBIL: Savasana. It's restorative. It promotes physical and emotional well-being. uses the Tuning Fork against Sybil :SYBIL: So not zen. :ALARIC: That's for Tyler. :SYBIL: To be fair, that was more Damon than it was me. I simply suggested that he do whatever he could to sever his remaining ties. uses the fork again :ALARIC: Georgie, where is she? I already have another cell ready. Labeled "Siren Number Two". :SYBIL: Oh, wait, that's right, I can't see anything. My psychic abilities have been neutralized. :ALARIC: I set up an intercom system here. So this noise and pain will haunt you from now on, 24/7. Welcome to your psychic hell. uses the fork again The Armory's Hall :DORIAN: Intercom's up and running. :ALARIC: Oh good! Listen, I need you to test the frequency levels every hour on the hour. It's incredibly important. :DORIAN: Can I ask why? :ALARIC: Well, because I believe the vibrational motion had something to do with the formation of the tunnels. :DORIAN: That makes almost no sense. :ALARIC: Okay, how about because I said so? Also, I got a really odd text from Georgie last night saying she had to leave town suddenly. :DORIAN: She wouldn't ditch work. Not while we're in the middle of all this. :ALARIC: Agreed. Which is why I need you to do some digging. Call her roommate, find out what's up. We need to find her right away. :DORIAN: What about the frequency research? :ALARIC: Multi-task! Test the frequency, look for Georgie, call me if anything strange happens. Mystic Fall Cemetery Stefan, Caroline and Alaric are carrying Tyler's coffin through the cemetery towards the other Lockwood graves, to be buried with his family. :DAMON: I was wondering when you guys were gonna show up. Body's probably starting to smell a little bit. Tried to keep it as intact as I could. But I got to admit, I got a little carried away about the whole ripping-the-throat-out thing. My apologies to Donovan. I'm sure you cleaned him up real nice. What are you gonna do with that? Stake me? Go ahead, try it. But first... take your pick. 'Cause I'm gonna bury everyone of you. Easy... underestimating me is what got Tyler killed. Matt Donovan, the only living boy in Mystic Falls. You know, it's shocking you managed to stay human this long. Maybe, I should fix that. :STEFAN: Is that why you came home, Damon? To make empty threats? :DAMON: Not empty, brother. Don't move or I'll snap his neck. Give Matt here a non-transferrable invitation to our supernatural breakfast club. :CAROLINE: Damon, enough! :DAMON: Sweet Caroline! How many innocent people did you kill on your no humanity bender, hmm? Doesn't matter what you say or don't. The devil knows what you did. :ALARIC: What's happened to you? :DAMON: What's so surprising about this? I'm who I've always been! :ALARIC: No. No, you're different. :DAMON: Professor Ric Saltzman, everyone! Certified genius. Knows you better than you know yourself! :CAROLINE: Damon, just go! Nobody wants you here. :DAMON: You all despise me, right? Just so we're clear, hmm? I killed Tyler, you hate my guts, our ties are severed, huh? Great. If you thought there was any remaining opportunity to rescue me, let this prove you wrong. Mystic Grill & Enzo's Safe House (Phonecall) :CAROLINE: It was awful. Like Damon's desperate for us all to hate him. :BONNIE: Sorry I wasn't there. I wanna be there. I just... I can't leave. :CAROLINE: Please tell me it's going better than it did yesterday. :BONNIE: It's worse, if that's even possible. Drying him out didn't work. Starving him didn't work. I played the guitar. I told him our history. It's like talking to a brick wall. What did it for you, when you had your humanity off? What made you break free ? :CAROLINE: I had to face my biggest fear. That I wasn't worth loving anymore. And that my mom would be ashamed of me. I had to be reminded how much she loved me, and then I had to want to live up to that. Is that helpful? :BONNIE: Yeah... it is. :CAROLINE: Keep me posted. And don't worry about not being here, we'll give Tyler a proper goodbye when this is all over. :BONNIE: Yeah.. when will that be ? :CAROLINE: Soon. I hope. :BONNIE: I hope so, too. (Hang up) Enzo's Safe House :ENZO: Dead friend problems? My heart bleeds for you. All this trauma. The burden of always having to protect everyone. Why don't just take me off your plate, hmm? :BONNIE: Why don't you just turn your humanity back on? :ENZO: Can't we both agree that my humanity was a hindrance? I was angry, Depressed. A tragic poet full of darkness! Where is the fun in reverting back to an inferior version of myself? :BONNIE: You were a lot of amazing things, too. You were loyal, creative and wildly romantic. :ENZO: Mmm. Well, you know, even if I did turn it on, it's too late for you. You missed Tyler's funeral. Abandoning your friends in their time of need. That, my dear, is COLD. :BONNIE: I'll be back. :ENZO: I'll still be here! Thanks to you. Mystic Grill :ALARIC: Remember, it's not Damon. This is Damon under the control of a she-devil. We have to find a way to break her control and we will. I've got my interns working on it. :CAROLINE: And, in the mean time, what, let him run wild and kill another one of our friends? :ALARIC: I am trying to prevent that, you know? :STEFAN: Look, even if we break Sybil's hold, once Damon realizes what he's done, what Elena will think of him, he may not recover. :ALARIC: What are you suggesting? :STEFAN: While we figure out how to save Damon from the sirens, we have to figure out how to save him from himself. We have to put him down. :ALARIC: For how long? :STEFAN: As long as we need to. :ALARIC: You sure? :STEFAN: It's for his own good. And it's the only way that we can protect ourselves. The Armory's Holding Cell :SYBIL: Well, this a surprise! :DAMON: To be clear, we're not friends and I'm not here to set you free. In fact, I never want to see you again. :SYBIL: Why are you here then? :DAMON: Because I want answers. I stole that hunk of junk from Donovan's mystery dad. Burned all my bridges, made everybody hate me. I'm guessing it's because you're still in my head. :SYBIL: And what makes you think that? :DAMON: Because none of it is for me. I can't quite understand why I have free will and yet, I'm still your errand boy. I do things to make YOU happy and I don't know why. :SYBIL: Sounds like you have regrets. Regret implies that you're not a loyal servant. :DAMON: What are you talking about? I killed Tyler Lockwood, of course I'm loyal! :SYBIL: No you're upset because you upset your friends. :DAMON: My friends don't care about me anymore. :SYBIL: But you killed someone that do they care about. That must've made them feel something. Sure looks like it made YOU feel something. Here you are, troubled, hostile. You know what that tells me? That you're not completely mine. That the cold, dark heart of Damon Salvatore felt a flash of pain when he took Tyler Lockwood's life away. It made you feel, and it felt bad. :DAMON: I don't feel anything anymore. :SYBIL: Wrong. It is written all over your face. Your humanity is riding that dimmer switch, and right now it is pushing itself up. And it feels terrible, does it? :DAMON: Shut up! :SYBIL: Dimmer goes up, and you'll get your feelings back. Maybe your brother will love you again. But, boy, will it feel awful! And Elena's reaction to everything you've done, let's not even think about that! :DAMON: Stop talking. :SYBIL: Dimmer that switch back down, and all these bad feelings and all this confusion, it'll all disappear. Me? I prefer Option B. The dimmer down. Total abandonment. :DAMON: I said shut up. Shut up! What do you want from me? :SYBIL: I want you, Damon. All of you. I can re-write your subconscious, but that will only get me so far. I'm not gonna have you the way that I want you, while you still have these emotional ties to your past. Go see your brother, let him guide that dimmer switch up until you feel everything. If that's how you want to live your life, go ahead... live it! Maybe you'll find some small pockets of happiness, before death delivers you to Cade. LOCKWOOD MANSION :PETER: Hey, uh, somebody just dropped this off for you. Said he was from the Armory? :MATT: Yeah. Just, uh, put it down. I'll go through it later. Box everything up. Room by room. :PETER: Uh, Matt, you know, we can do this tomorrow. Or the day after, if you need time. :MATT: No, it's fine. I'm an expert at dealing with loss, you know? Started at a young age. :PETER: Yeah, I guess I deserve that. :MATT: You do and you don't. I'm sorry. It's just... Tyler and this place and the fact that I have vampire blood in my system. And if I die in the next 24 hours, I'm gonna become one. :PETER: How did it come to this? How did all this happen? :MATT: "All this"? What do you mean? Like vampires and vervain and... and death? This was my life. This is what I dealt with. Alone. For a long time. This is what I wanted to escape. So, forgive me if I'm not in the mood to give you a history lesson. :TYLER: (voiceover) Matt, if you got this, it means I'm dead, which sucks. It also means I need your help finding someone. The Armory :DORIAN: Thought you were gone for the day. :ALARIC: Hey, take a look at this, will you? :DORIAN: Yeah. :ALARIC: So, the distance between Mystic Falls and the Armory is roughly 35 miles. Winding roads, hill country. But I was able to walk the distance of that tunnel in just a few hours. Which would make it, what, seven miles? :DORIAN: The tunnel must cut directly under the mountains. :ALARIC: Right. But the walls are old. Centuries, at least. So who the hell built them? And why? Hmm. :DORIAN: You want me to get into it? :ALARIC: No. No, I'll figure it out. So what's the latest on Georgie? :DORIAN: I called her roommate. She said all of Georgie's stuff is still in her room. If she left, she didn't take anything with her. :ALARIC: Okay, I need you to call the police and file a missing persons report. :DORIAN: Seriously? :ALARIC: It's just a precaution. How's the frequency research coming? :DORIAN: You keep acting like I'm doing something scientific. I'm literally banging a fork. It's ridiculous, and I've learned nothing. You ever gonna tell me what this is all about? :ALARIC: One day. Carnival :SELINE: Good try. Almost. :JOSIE: This is too hard. :SELINE: Oh. (Using her Siren Call she hums softly to the game operator) Why don't you give the girls a goldfish for their efforts? We'll take that one. :LIZZIE: Is he sick? Aw, I think he might be dead. But that's okay. Tell you what, we'll take him home and give him a proper burial. Okay? :LIZZIE: Okay? Salvatore Boarding House :CAROLINE: I swear, if Seline wasn't so good with the girls, I would hate her. She's too perfect to be a real person. Who's that for? :STEFAN: Got a text from Damon a little while ago. He wants to meet up at the carnival. :CAROLINE: Why the carnival? :STEFAN: I don't know. But this is my only chance, I don't know if I'll get another so I have to take it. :CAROLINE: Are you gonna need some help? :STEFAN: No. I'm not putting you in any more danger, Caroline. :CAROLINE: Two vampires are better than one, it's basic math. :STEFAN: I have to do this on my own. :CAROLINE: It's the right thing. Okay? You know it is. :STEFAN: He might not forgive me after this. And I might lose him forever. :CAROLINE: You already lost him. Enzo's Safe House :ENZO: Happy New Year's, luv. Come on, dance with me. Hmm? Like we used to. Oh, I remember now, all the lights, the music, mmm. :BONNIE: Screw you. :ENZO: You didn't buy it? Not just a little? :BONNIE: I'm glad you found a new way to amuse yourself. :ENZO: Yeah, sorry. Can't help it. Romance... the slow burn of it all. Oh, it was so unbelievably saccharine. And for what? I kept you safe for three years and then you tried to kill me. It looks like you might be trying that again? :BONNIE: I'm gonna get through to you. I'm gonna use your darkest fears to pull you out of this. :ENZO: Okay, well, I'm a complicated person. In my 140 years on this Earth, no one's figured me out. :BONNIE: Oh, well. Guess I'll die trying. :ENZO: Oh. You think I'm afraid of fire because Damon left me in a fire. Nice try. But no. :BONNIE: You're afraid of people leaving. Period. You're afraid of being abandoned. The one thing that happens to you again and again. Everyone leaves, no one stays. Hmm. Well, that ends now. 'Cause I'm not going anywhere. :ENZO: Yeah, well... This is a bit extreme, don't you think? :BONNIE: Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm not leaving until you turn your humanity back on. I'd rather burn alive than abandon you. Carnival :STEFAN: Hey, what's going on? :GIRL: Gas leak, we're being evacuated. :STEFAN: Hello, brother. :DAMON: Stefan. I need your help. :STEFAN: I got to say, I'm surprised. Last time I saw you, you seemed pretty hell-bent on severing ties. :DAMON: Yeah, in hindsight, that might have been a bit dramatic. :STEFAN: Well, it's a little late to take it back. Even if Sybil made you do it. :DAMON: Yeah, see, this is where it gets tricky. I want to serve her, Stefan, I mean, I have to. And serving her keeps me away from the big bad devil himself. And I want to stay away from hell as long as humanly possible. :STEFAN: By turning off your humanity? :DAMON: There are worse fates. :STEFAN: You know I can help you. If you let me. :DAMON: You're gonna make me turn it back on. No. No, I-I-I-I-I don't want to do that, Stefan. :STEFAN: You have to. You can't keep doing what you're doing. :DAMON: Why not? Isn't this easier? There are no amends to be made, Stefan. I can't munch on bunnies and save people, and work my way back to peace. I'm hell-bound. So, why? Tell me. Knowing what I know, why would I ever want to feel again? :STEFAN: Because if we can't feel, then what's the point of being alive, huh? :DAMON: Exactly, brother. What's the point? :STEFAN: No. I'm not buying it. I can see your humanity trying to break through, Damon. Come home with me. I can help you be happy again. :DAMON: How? :STEFAN: It'll take time and work. But I'll be there for you. :DAMON: I-I... I can't, Stefan. I ruined everything. :STEFAN: Hey. I am your brother, and I love you. Just come home with me. :DAMON: No... I can't. Is that how you help me? Vervain? :STEFAN: I don't have any choice, you don't know what you're doing. :DAMON: I know exactly what I'm doing, brother. Humanity's gone dark. Anything goes now. Enzo's Safe House :ENZO: Congratulations, you nailed it. Fear of abandonment, a textbook case. Now can we end this? :BONNIE: I'm not leaving you. :ENZO: I really hope you leave at some point. I mean, this cabin's gonna run out of food. I really question UberEat's ability to locate this address. :BONNIE (coughing): I'm not leaving you. :ENZO: I know. I get it. :BONNIE: No. (coughing) :ENZO: Smoke doesn't feel good in the lungs, does it? :BONNIE: (sniffs) I'm not leaving you. :ENZO: And I still don't care. Now you're just being stupid. :BONNIE: I'm not leaving you. :ENZO: Any other last words? :BONNIE: (groaning and coughing) I'm... not... leaving... you. :ENZO: You're as good as dead. :BONNIE: I'm not... (groaning and passes out due to the smoke) (fire roaring, glass shattering) :ENZO: Bonnie. Bonnie, wake up. An Unknown Warehouse :LIZZIE: Are we gonna bury the fish? :SELINE: Yes, but in our own way. You see, we are made up of two parts. Our body and our soul. See, some people are very special. And when they die, a man named Cade comes to take their soul away. :JOSIE: Does he take the body, too? :SELINE: No. But that doesn't mean the bodies aren't special, too. They need to be treated with dignity to find peace in death. And Cade respects that. He appreciates the effort. Let's show him what we did. :JOSIE: How? :SELINE: We can call him. But I need you to hold my hand, okay? is humming, using her Sire call. The twins begin to Siphon magic from Seline. :LIZZIE: Did we hurt you? :SELINE: Oh, not at all, you were perfect. You took just the right amount of magic. Now... I need you to say the special word. :LIZZIE & JOSIE: Incendia. :SELINE: Excellent job, girls. I think you're ready. :JOSIE: For what? :SELINE: It's a surprise. Enzo's Safe House is outside the cabin, waking up from where she passed out earlier. Enzo can be heard coughing. :BONNIE: Enzo! You came back to me. :ENZO: Of course I did. Someone had to save you. (coughing) :BONNIE: No... No! :ENZO: Bonnie. My time. You loved me more than anyone. That's enough. :BONNIE: No! I'm not leaving you. :ENZO: Bonnie! I'm sorry. Sorry. :BONNIE: It's okay. :ENZO: I'm so sorry. :BONNIE: It's okay. It's okay. We're okay. :ENZO: I almost killed you. :BONNIE: I'm still here. Look at me. You're okay now. You're okay. And you're stuck with me forever. 'Cause I'm never leaving. Salvatore Crypt :STEFAN: I'm sorry. Donovan Residence :Peter: What's all this? :MATT: You don't want to know. :PETER: Try me. :MATT: Tyler was helping this girl named Virginia St. John locate the sirens who escaped the vault. Well, she had all this research and letters and stuff from her great-grandfather, Dalton. He released one of the sirens in 1883. Then Virginia died and she willed all this to Tyler. Then he died. And now... :PETER: And he wants you to take over where he left off. :MATT: I'm not the right guy for the job. Okay? I-I ran away. I left, you know? Tyler knew that. :PETER: Maybe he saw what I see in you now. That you're brave. And fearless. Impossibly resilient. And you got here all on your own. No thanks to me. The Armory and An Unknown Warehouse :DORIAN: This is Dorian. :DETECTIVE SUDANO: This is Detective Sudano, Grove Hill Police. You were listed as a contact person for Georgina Dowling? :DORIAN: Is she okay? :DETECTIVE SUDANO: You should come down here. leaves to meet with the Detective. Meanwhile Sybil is using her Siren call to produce a high frequency of her own to shatter the glass of her cell. She escapes, taking the Tuning Fork with her. Carnival :STEFAN: Thanks for coming. I thought we could give the funeral another shot. :CAROLINE: Welcome back. :STEFAN: We're here to... honor Tyler. :ALARIC: He was strong. In the face of so much loss. :ENZO: He fought the darkness inside himself and won. I respected the hell out of him. :BONNIE: Tyler was willing to sacrifice everything for us. :MATT: He cared about all of us. And he was my best friend. :CAROLINE: He was so much more than a small-town kid and he lived so much more than a small-town life. I loved him. You know, we all did. :STEFAN: Look, we don't know what'll happen next to any of us. But we can't let that haunt us. We can't let that make us forget what we mean to one another. A few years ago, I sat on top of that Ferris wheel with Elena and I told her how important it was to appreciate these moments. Because moments are all we have. So in honor of Tyler and Elena, we need to keep creating moments like these. We need to remember to live. :ALARIC: (voiceover) Dear Elena... We missed you today. It was a bad one in a long series of bad ones. But you'd like how we came out of it. I think we made you proud. :STEFAN: Wow. You know, I realized that I never said thank you. :CAROLINE: I'm going to be your wife. Which means helping you and protecting you. Even saving you, if I have to. :STEFAN: Well, hopefully you won't have to do that anymore. :CAROLINE: I remember the last time that we were at this carnival. I didn't know how I could possibly deal with an eternity of being a vampire. And you told me the only way to get through it is to tell yourself that you're strong enough. Every day. Stefan, you're strong enough. And if you ever doubt that, I'm gonna be here to remind you. :ALARIC: Hey, I was just checking in. :SELINE: Hey. The girls are doing a little arts and crafts project before bed. And I got a little carried away organizing the garage. :ALARIC: Wow, you're the best. And thank you for staying late, and working on your night off. I... couldn't have got through today without you. :SELINE: What can I say? I love your girls. They keep me feeling young. :ALARIC: I'll be heading home soon. :SELINE: No rush. Salvatore Crypt :SYBIL: Thank you. You're a doll. :DAMON: You're here. :SYBIL: Of course I am. What happened? :DAMON: I saw the truth. Feelings make you weak. I'm done feeling. :SYBIL: Good. Now, is your little existential crisis over? Because we have things to do. It'll be fun, I promise. :DAMON: I'm all yours. :SYBIL: Mmm... You must be starving. Carnival :CAROLINE: You gonna be mad if I tell you I'm happy to have you back here? :MATT: I just wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry that I've been M.I.A. I've just been going through some stuff. :CAROLINE: Story of our lives. :MATT: So how are the girls? Practically teenagers. :CAROLINE: So I'm guessing you have a photo or two. Uh, that's them playing with the puppy filter, first day of school, uh, crafting at a friend's birthday party... Oh, I love this. Seline sent it, from earlier today. :MATT: Seline? :CAROLINE: Mm-hmm. The nanny. I know, Ric hired the hot nanny. :MATT: No, Caroline, you need to get home now. Caroline's House (Alaric's Residence) :CAROLINE: Lizzie? :ALARIC: Hey, Josie? Girls? :CAROLINE: Lizzie? :ALARIC: Girls? :CAROLINE: Josie? (Caroline lets out an exasperated sigh; the girls are nowhere to be found.) Girls? Girls! :ALARIC: Girls? :CAROLINE: Ric... See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight